The objectives of this program are as follows: 1. To offer direct services to approximately 300 to 350 families with alcohol related problems. 2. To actively involve the staff in community development activities which create more treatment services as well as better educational, vocational, avocational, and socialization opportunities for problem drinkers and their families. 3. To involve community resources more in developing counter-dependent measures leading to the severance of the problem drinker with alcohol, an "alcoholic identity," and the need for treatment. The idea is to transfer more responsibility to the problem drinker and significant others in his life in the community.